thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Well of Doubt (episode)
Well of Doubt is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Dennis J. Woodyard, it originally aired on September 28, 1989. Summary Lion-O unwittingly drinks tainted water from the devastating Well of Doubt, which causes him to lose all his courage and self belief. Story From within an under-construction tower on New Thundera, the ThunderCats and Torr use a homing beacon to guide a Thunderian Spaceliner to the planet and make a safe landing. Among the passengers alighting from the ship are a Thunderian family and the unscrupulous Baron Tass and his accountant Mr. Grubber. Torr tells Lion-O about how the baron and his accountant make shady deals to employ Thunderians and trick them into remaining in the baron’s debts forever. Lion-O warns the baron that he will only be allowed to live on New Thundera if he gives up all his deceitful schemes and agrees to work together with the other settlers. The baron hesitantly agrees. Lion-O instructs Torr to fetch some fresh water from a spring in the forest and Baron Tass and Mr. Grubber accompany him. Deep in the forest, the baron finds his way to his old estate and a cave located on it. Inside the cave lies the Well of Doubt as well as the baron’s stone guardsmen, whom he controls with his magical amulet. The baron fills one of his bags with water from the well and heads back. At the tower, the baron gives Lion-O some of the well’s water and then leaves with Mr. Grubber. Lion-O and Snarfer pilot the Whisker to make adjustments to the tower’s aerials. Shortly the water starts taking effect and Lion-O begins to lose his self-confidence and starts to doubt himself. In his state of hysteria, Lion-O crashes the Whisker but luckily he and Snarfer escape injuries. Jagara, who had arrived at the scene, immediately recognizes the water as having originated from the Well of Doubt. At that moment, Baron Tass appears along with his Guardsmen and reveals his true evil intentions. Panthro and Jagara fight valiantly but are no match for the stone giants. Jagara then encapsulates herself and the other ThunderCats inside a protective energy field. Lion-O, still suffering from the effects of the water, is unwilling to fight, until Jagara uses the Eye of Thundera to bring Lion-O to his senses. Back to his normal self, Lion-O faces the Guardsmen alone and destroys them using the Sword of Omens. Baron Tass concedes defeat and promises to turn over a new leaf. The ThunderCats seal the cave leading to the Well of Doubt forever. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia Goofs Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 2 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *Well of Doubt on IMDb *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Dennis J. Woodyard Category:Season 4 (ThunderCats 1980s)